Bullies
by EndlessInspiration
Summary: Part of The Life and Times of Elijah Hummel-Anderson series. / Kurt and Blaine's son, Elijah, got into a fight at school. When they discover the reason for the fight, They realize what a cruel place the world can be, but know they'll make it through.


"Elijah Hummel-Anderson, you come in here this instant!"

Blaine winced at his husband's loud voice as he and Elijah trudged into the house, Eli dropping his backpack on the floor. Kurt and Blaine had received a call from the school saying Elijah had been in a fight. Blaine had picked him up, and Eli hadn't said a word. Neither Elijah nor the boy he fought with would tell the principal what happened, only that the other boy provoked Elijah somehow and Elijah snapped and started beating on him. The principal said Elijah could go home, but he and the parents of both students would have a meeting the next day. Blaine had tried in vain to get Eli to talk about it. He did everything, from the strict angry parent routine in the office to the nice, pleading one during the ride home.

Nothing worked.

Elijah walked slowly into the living room, Blaine right behind him. Kurt was sitting on the couch, stone faced. He broke his gaze briefly to look at Blaine, asking him with his eyes if he knew. Blaine merely shrugged, saying silently that he had no idea.

"Elijah, please sit down here."

Blaine knew that Elijah could act out on occasion, but he didn't dare go against Kurt now. He walked into the living room slowly and sat next to Kurt, Blaine sitting on his other side so he was sandwiched between them. Elijah wouldn't look at either of them, choosing to look down instead and play with a loose string on the edge of his sleeve. Kurt looked at Blaine, worry etched in his face. Blaine understood to. Elijah was usually a completely calm, happy kid. Him being in a fight was completely out of behavior, and him not talking to either of them was bad as well. He always talked to his parents about everything.

"Elijah..." Kurt said softly, forgetting his angry facade. "What happened?"

Elijah stayed silent, not looking up. Kurt sighed.

"Is it true, that you got in a fight at school?"

Elijah nodded this time, but continued to stay silent.

"Can you tell us why?" Blaine tried again, putting a comforting had on his sons back. Elijah tensed, making Blaine a bit confused. "Elijah, were not mad. Disappointed, yes, but not mad. We just want to know why you fought this kid so that we can talk to you about it and make sure it doesn't happen again."

"I promise I wont fight anymore." Elijah broke the silence now, his voice sounding as though it were thick with tears. Kurt and Blaine still couldn't see his face. Elijah continued to look down, curly hair hanging in his eyes. "If I promise not to fight anymore, can we just pretend it didn't happen?"

"Its not that easy buddy." Blaine said. "Just tell us. We wont be mad."

"But I can't tell you." Elijah said, finally looking up. They were a bit shocked at the tears rolling down his face.

"Why not?"

"I can't because it'll... it'll hurt your feelings."

Kurt and Blaine shared a worried look.

"Elijah we promise it won't hurt our feelings."

"I don't want to tell you."

"Elijah, _please_." Kurt begged this time, using his thumbs to wipe the tears of his sons face, only making him cry harder. "Please, please tell us."

"He said you were going to go to hell."

The one sentence seemed to freeze the room, and Blaine felt his own heart sink. He knew exactly what his son was talking about, and suddenly understood exactly what had happened. He always feared Elijah would get bullied because of him and Kurt, but he never actually thought it would happen.

"He s-said you were fags," Both parents winced as their son venomously spit the word. "And that you were wrong, and that I was a fag to and that you were sinners, and you should die and go to hell to pay for your sins."

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other, watching their son break down between them. An overwhelming sense of guilt washed over Blaine. Guilt, because he was the one that caused his son to feel that pain, to hear those horrible things. Guilt, knowing that there was nothing he could do. No amount of trips to the faculty or discussions with parents would get others opinions to change. In this moment he had truly realized what kind of a life he had brought his son in to; a life where he would be talked about, judged and bullied over something that he wasn't but his parents were. What killed Blaine the most was that no matter how badly he wanted to, no matter what he would be willing to do, how much he would be willing to give up, nothing could be done to change this. This was just the way things would be for Elijah, Kurt and himself. Blaine tried his hardest to fight back tears.

"Oh Elijah..."

"And I got so angry and s-scared." Elijah said, looking up at his parents. "I don't want you to die."

"Oh baby..." Kurt pulled Elijah into a hug and Blaine watched as he buried his head into Kurt's shoulder, crying. "We're not going anywhere, I promise." He soothed, looking up at Blaine with guilt filled, teary eyes. Blaine knew that Kurt shared his thoughts on this, and they would be having a serious conversation on this later. "I promise, we're not going anywhere."

"Why did he say that?' Elijah asked, looking at Kurt and Blaine. "I thought you guys said love was love, and people could love whoever they wanted, boy or girl. Like you two, or Brittany and Santana." Elijah said, talking of he and Kurt's very close friends; a lesbian couple. "Why don't other people understand that love is love?"

"Because Eli," Blaine began, holding his sons hand. Elijah gripped it tightly, still crying in Kurt's arms. "Some people in the world... they don't understand why some boys like boys, or that some girls like girls. They don't understand that love is love, and things that are different scare them. This makes them angry people, and they say mean things like what they told you today."

"Elijah, we want you to know that no matter what other people say, Dad and I love you very much," Kurt said, looking over at Blaine for a moment before turning back to Elijah. "And Dad and Daddy love each other, and there's nothing wrong with that. And when people out there say those mean things, you just ignore them and keep you head held high, and know in your heart that they're just scared and wrong. And we can hope that one-day, the whole world will understand there's nothing wrong with boys liking boys, or girls liking girls, or anything else like that. Because there is nothing wrong with love, okay?"

Elijah nodded, putting on a brave face, looking at his parents.

"I'm sorry I got in a fight."

"Its okay Eli." Blaine said, ruffling his son's hair. "Just remember next time that you should never respond with violence, and to tell a teacher instead, okay? And if the teachers don't help you, just tell Daddy or me. We'll work it out."

"Okay." Elijah said, breathing in deeply. Kurt and him could see he was trying to calm himself down.

"Hey, why don't you go upstairs and pick a movie." Kurt suggested, wiping at his own teary eyes. "Me and your Dad are just gonna have a little talk, and then we'll watch it together."

"Okay." Elijah said, sliding off the couch. Kurt and Blaine stayed silent until they heard the footsteps slowly going up the stairs. Then they looked at each other, Kurt already crying again. Blaine opened his arms and Kurt gratefully dived into them, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder as he cried.

"Oh Blaine..." Kurt said through his tears. Blaine had a lump in his throat, blinking back tears. "He's gonna be bullied all his life because of us. He's going to have to be so strong."

"I know." Blaine sighed, feeling guilty again. "I know."

"I feel so guilty." Kurt said, Blaine wordlessly agreeing with him. "I feel bad for bringing him into a life like this. The world was so cruel to the two of us, I don't want that happening to my baby."

"Elijah is a strong kid..." Blaine said, fighting for optimism in his gloomy state. "He's strong, and loud, and heck, he has _us _for parents." He said. "That kid is going to be fine. I know he will, because he has you, and me, and our whole family to be there for him."

"I just don't want him to get hurt."

"You should have seen the other kid in the office today." Blaine said, half amused, half disappointed at the memory he thought of. "The one Eli fought. If it was any indication of his physical strength Eli will be fine. He came out without a scratch, and while I don't condone violence, Eli managed to give the other kid a black eye."

"Is it bad that it makes me feel better?" Kurt said sheepishly, blushing slightly as he pulled back to smile at Blaine. Blaine chuckled, resting his hand on Kurt's cheek.

"Happy about violence between 7 year olds, huh?"

"Shut up." Kurt said softly, smiling a bit. "You know what I meant."

"I do." Blaine said seriously, his hazel eyes meeting Kurt's blue one, still a bit red from his tears. Blaine sighed.

"I love you Kurt." Blaine whispered, watching Kurt's eyes flutter shut, a small smile playing on his lips. "I love you, and I promise Ill always fight and stick up for you, and our son and our family. I swear to you I will."

"I love you too..." Kurt sighed, pushing forward so his lips could meet Blaine's in a soft kiss, yet it was one of the most loving, careful and emotional kisses he'd ever experienced. Kurt pulled away with the breathless feeling he always got when Blaine kissed him and found himself smiling.

"I picked a move!" Kurt and Blaine pulled away from each other slightly and smiled when they saw Elijah coming back down the stairs, DVD case in hand. "Can we watch The Sound of Music?"

Kurt and Blaine laughed and nodded as Elijah came and sat between them, snuggling into Blaine's side as Kurt put the DVD in.


End file.
